


Tempted

by blingyeol



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingyeol/pseuds/blingyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sungjong is the man. Or at least when it comes to practice, because reality turns out somewhat different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted

„Your breath stinks.“

„Shut up.“ Sungyeol tilted his head. „Yours does too, you jerk,“ remarking that he lightly smacked Sungjong's head, just enough to ruffle his already messy hair.

They have been practicing since afternoon literally non-stop. Sun has set behind their backs and now it was about to crawl up again through the window on the oppossite side. It was their first time practicing somewhere else then in that stuffy little basement room of theirs. This one wasn't much bigger but it had windows all around and that made it feel more spacious. And there weren't the seven of them either, because Sungyeol and Sungjong were practicing a solo performance for their concert. Getting an opportunity to show of their talents was great, if it wasn't for the tiny detail that it had to be a sexy couple dance.

Sungjong teasingly opened his mouth and breathed out deeply, making Sungyeol twitch and withdraw his arm that was tightly held by the _maknae_.

„Yah Lee Sungjong, shouldn't you treat a lady better?“ A hint of suppressed amusement ran through Sungyeol's face.

The younger one tittered, positioning hands on his hips. „You're a bit over-grown, flat-chested and well-built for a lady, Sungyeolie- _hyung_.“

„But those are my assets!“ Sungyeol oppossed, raising an arm to show of his recently developed muscles. „See? I bet such a lady would be appreciated for her uniqueness.“

Sungjong wasn't sure about that, but he still couldn't drive away that annoying thought which continued crossing his mind way too much in the past few hours. He shook his head and stretched out his tired arms.

„Why didn't they select _me_ as a girl?“ Sungjong blatantly paused, pressing an index finger against his lips. „Ah that's right, you wouldn't be able to sing Hyunseung _sunbae_ 's parts.“

„You little-“ Clenching his teeth Sungyeol raised an arm to hit him but the punch didn't land.

Meanwhile the song ended and continued playing on loop and they've wearily returned to the choreography. At the beginning it was awkward. There were also the back dancers all around them with Dongwoo's loud laugh, Sunggyu's piercing gaze and Woohyun's peculiar notes. Then it turned into a row of embarassing jokes between the two of them. And among all that craziness of this dance practice were Sungjong's inappropriate thoughts.

Moving upwards Sungyeol's arm the younger boy came close enough to see every drop of sweat steamed up on his _hyung_ 's face. His breath didn't stink. Moreover Sungjong could feel the hot air brush over his lips, making them unnoticeably tremble. When a second round of this scene came over, turning away seconds before their lips would touch was suddenly harder. Sungjong thought he has already mastered perfect self-control, but something was telling him otherwise. He blamed it on the tiredness.

Sungjong ran through the older one's chest with palms firmly smoothing his shirt. Sungyeol flinched but didn't say a thing. They landed in a tight embrace, that however became more and more lose and lacking drive as time passed. This time Sungjong reversed it, bringing their bodies so closer then ever.

They would finish with lips dangerously nearing again. He could still back off and pretend their embrace wasn't tighter then neccessary. Or he could make some lame joke about the older boy's sweaty armpits. Instead, Sungjong cut the remaining space between their faces and attacked Sungyeol's lips. They were a bit sore and tasted of sweat. And they weren't kissing him back. But Sungjong didn't mind that in the least. He slid a hand under the older boy's shirt, gaining a startled look from him.

„Stop it,“ Sungyeol exclaimed in a slightly cracked voice. It wasn't convincing at all.

Sungjong admitted it was better then _what are you doing_. This at least spared him the time of explaining the obvious and only left him a task to change Sungyeol's mind. And that won't be too hard, seeing Sungyeol's hesitantly weak grip on his hand preventing Sungjong from moving onto the lower body parts.

He brought their bodies closer again, meeting only a little resistance. Sungjong wondered if his mission already scored success and pressing their hips together told him it wasn't far from happening. He leaned over for another kiss, a deeper one that involved tongues, or rather his tongue circling around Sungyeol's who was still in his denial phase. Sungjong could cope with that, as long as his _hyung_ doesn't reject him completely.

Caressing the cloth fitting closely around the growing bulge brought him a sweet moan from Sungyeol, who bit his lips in embarrassment. Sungjong answered with a playful smirk and his hand sneaking under, this time without any resistance at all. Using that chance the younger one placed his knee in between Sungyeol's thighs but failed to part them as he intended.

„What are you doing?“

 _And here we go_ , Sungjong sighed. „What do you think I am?“ He slightly pulled off Sungyeol's pants and attempted a knee attack again.

In a split of a second, Sungyeol turned him around, pushing the younger one's body until it crashed onto the wall, a bit harder then he planned. Before Sungjong could start complaining, Sungyeol pressed lips against his, sucking on them before letting go. That left Sungjong perplexed for a moment.

„You couldn't have been thinking of topping me, Lee Sungjong.“

Lee Sungjong didn't like how tall the older boy suddenly seemed, pressing him against the wall and looking down on him. „I thought you were the lady,“ he blurted out, chin raised up.

„And I thought I'm too tall, flat-chested and well-built for a lady.“

Sungjong could win in a word fight. But in terms of strenght he would lose to Sungyeol and his built up muscles that were responsible for this all in the first place. So he let them trip him over, Sungjong's body landing somewhat harshly onto the ground. He let Sungyeol be the one to part his legs, inviting him inside with hands pressed against his sweaty back.

For the first few experimental thrusts Sungjong had no choice but to bear the pain. But as their movements harmonized and pace speeded up, he felt the pleasure curling up his whole body. Sungyeol was hungry for more passionate kisses and continued clashing their tongues together. Sungjong ran his fingers through the older boy's hair, pulling on it a bit.

A few more groans, silenced by locking lips or chewing on each others' skin and they came almost simultaneously. Exhaustion took over them, making them catch their breath even more then after training.

Sungyeol was the one to get up first. „We better clean up before someone comes.“

The younger one however remained laying down, chest moving up and down more slowly as his breathing stabled. There was a lot he could say right now the amount ranging from awkward jokes to cheesy love confessions. „Next time I won't let you win.“

 _It could have been worse_ , Sungjong thought. Voicing out that next time at least was definitely convenient.


End file.
